Sword Art Online
Sword Art Online (ソードアート・オンライン, Sōdoāto Onrain) es una serie de novelas ligeras escritas por Reki Kawahara e ilustradas por abec. La serie tiene actualmente 12 volúmenes. Volumen 1 - Aincrad (Texto completo) *Illustraciones *Prólogo *Capítulo 1 *Capítulo 2 *Capítulo 3 *Capítulo 4 *Capítulo 5 *Capítulo 6 *Capítulo 7 *Capítulo 8 *Capítulo 9 *Capítulo 10 *Capítulo 11 *Capítulo 12 *Capítulo 13 *Capítulo 14 *Capítulo 15 *Capítulo 16 *Capítulo 17 *Capítulo 18 *Capítulo 19 *Capítulo 20 *Capítulo 21 *Capítulo 22 *Capítulo 23 *Capítulo 24 *Capítulo 25 *Notas de autor Volumen 2 - Aincrad (SAO Side Stories) (Texto completo) *Illustraciones *Prólogo *The Black Swordsman (Aincrad 35th Floor, February 2024) *Warmth of the Heart (Aincrad 48th Floor, June 2024) *Morning Dew Girl (Aincrad 22nd Floor, October 2024) *Red-nosed Reindeer (Aincrad 46th Floor, December 2023) *Notas de autor Volumen 3 - Fairy Dance (Texto completo) *Illustraciones *Prólogo *Capítulo 1 *Capítulo 2 *Capítulo 3 *Capítulo 4 *Notas de autor Volumen 4 - Fairy Dance (Texto completo) *Illustraciones *Prólogo *Capítulo 5 *Capítulo 6 *Capítulo 7 *Capítulo 8 *Capítulo 9 *Notas de autor Volumen 5 - Phantom Bullet (Texto completo) *Illustraciones *Prólogo *Capítulo 1 *Capítulo 2 *Capítulo 3 *Capítulo 4 *Capítulo 5 *Capítulo 6 *Capítulo 7 *Notas de autor Volumen 6 - Phantom Bullet (Texto completo) *Illustraciones *Capítulo 7 *Capítulo 8 *Capítulo 9 *Capítulo 10 *Capítulo 11 *Capítulo 12 *Capítulo 13 *Capítulo 14 *Capítulo 15 *Capítulo 16 *Notas de autor Volumen 7 - Mother's Rosario (Texto completo) *Illustraciones *Prólogo *Capítulo 1 *Capítulo 2 *Capítulo 3 *Capítulo 4 *Capítulo 5 *Capítulo 6 *Capítulo 7 *Capítulo 8 *Capítulo 9 *Capítulo 10 *Capítulo 11 *Capítulo 12 *Notas de autor Volumen 8 - Early and Late (Texto completo) *Illustraciones *A Murder Case in the Area (Aincrad 57th floor, April 2024) (SAO Side Story) *Caliber (Alfheim, December 2025) (ALO Side Story) *First Day (Aincrad 1st floor, November 2022) (SAO Side Story) *Notas de autor Volumen 9 - Alicization Beginning (Texto completo) *Illustraciones *Prólogo I (7th Month of Human World Calendar 372) *Prólogo II (June 2026) *Interludio I *Capítulo 1 - Underworld (3rd Month of Human World Calendar 378) *Notas de autor Volumen 10 - Alicization Running (Texto completo) *Illustraciones *Capítulo 2 - Project Alicization (July 2026) *Capítulo 3 - Zakkaria Sword Arts Tournament (8th Month of Human World Calendar 378) *Capítulo 4 - Master Sword Academy (3rd Month of Human World Calendar 380) *Interludio II *Notas de autor Volumen 11 - Alicization Turning (Texto completo) *Illustraciones *Capítulo 5 - Seal of the Right Eye (5th Month of Human World Calendar 380) *Interludio III *Capítulo 6 - The Knight and The Prisoners (5th Month of Human World Calendar 380) *Notas de autor Volumen 12 - Alicization Rising *Illustraciones *Capítulo 7 - The Two Supervisors (5th Month of Human World Calendar 380) *Capítulo 8 - Central Cathedral (5th Month of Human World Calendar 380) *Notas de autor Side Stories *Aria in the Starless Night (Aincrad 1st Floor, December 2022) *Rondo of the Transient Sword (Aincrad 2nd Floor, 8 December 2022) (16/40) *Sound of Water, Sound of Hammer (SAO Lisbeth Side Story) (Aincrad 48th Floor, August 2024) *The Fourteenth Autumn (Aincrad 35th Floor, 4 October 2024) *The Day Before (Aincrad 22nd Floor, 24 October 2024) *Caliber SS (Failure Side) *A Spot of Sunshine in the Winter (New Aincrad 22nd Floor, 31 December 2025) *Versus (Roppongi, April 2026) (Accel World crossover) *Cradle of the Moon (1%) (Warning: Alicization spoilers) *There is but one ultimate way (Underworld, August 2026) (Warning: Alicization spoilers) Sword Art Online: Material Editions :*ME1: The Progressers :*ME2: Early Characters :*ME3: Ceramic Heart :*ME4: Cold hand, Warm heart (Aincrad 50th Floor, September 2024) :*ME5: Salvia (Kawagoe, January 2025) :*ME6: Algade Showdown (Aincrad 22nd Floor, October 2024) :*ME7: Continuation: Aria in the Starless Night (Aincrad 2nd Floor, 4 December 2022) :*ME8: Rondo of the Transient Sword - primer capítulo (Aincrad 2nd Floor, 8 December 2022) :*ME9: Concerto of Black and White - primer capítulo (Aincrad 3rd Floor, 14 December 2022) Serie Sword Art Online: Progressive Sword Art Online: Progressive es un reboot del arco Aincrad de SAO. Volumen 1 *Illustraciones *Aria in the Starless Night (Aincrad 1st Floor, November 2022) *Intermedio - Reason for the Whiskers *Rondo of the Transient Sword (Aincrad 2nd Floor, December 2022) *Epílogo